Mou Ikkai
by KantanaAmaya
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.ShikaNaru. Yaoi. Lime. Will two friends become closer at a party during a simple game?


**A/N: I think this is a kinda weird pairing, but kinda cute at the same time, so I wrote it. Nice reasoning skills, huh? Yea, I've gotta stick to my yaoi writing skills sometimes. : )**

"Hey, Shikamaru, you gonna come to my party?" Naruto asked excitedly, glad he met up with his friend while shopping.

"You're having a party?" Shikamaru asked with an unexcited tone, the exact opposite of his blond friend.

"Yep, and everyone's going to be there, believe it!" He said grinning.

"Guess I'll go, I have nothing better to do." He responded nonchalantly.

"Yeah! Now everyone really _is_ coming!" The blond said, a little too loudly.

"Party starts at 7pm, and you can spend the night if you want to. Just don't be late!" Naruto shouted back at him as he ran off to prepare his no-reason-to-but-because-I-can celebration.

Shikmaru looked up at the clouds, and noticed the position of the sun.

_'It's probably about 5pm now, so I should be on my way home.'_ he thought. As he walked home he wondered who Naruto meant by 'everyone', but didn't think much else of it. When he finally reached his home, he stepped inside to tell his mom where he was going and grab a pair of clothes for the next day. As he began his night walk to Naruto's apartment. It wasn't that far from his own, but he figured getting there early wouldn't be as troublesome as having to listen to 'Shikamaru, you're late!' throughout the whole party. Upon his arrival, 6:57pm to be exact, Naruto meant what he said. EVERYONE was there. He came in to see Naruto dancing like an idiot, Sasuke leaning against a wall, Ino and Sakura staring at Sasuke, Lee staring at Sakura, Neji watching everybody else, Hinata sitting on a couch blushing, Chouji eating potato chips, Kiba talking to Akamaru, Shino watching bugs on the opposite side of the window, and the Sand Siblings standing and glaring at everybody.

"Wow, Naruto. Everyone really is here, except Tenten." Shikamaru spoke.

"Yea, I know! She told me she'd be here, but maybe she's late or something." Naruto said, after he stopped dancing, if that's what you wanted to call what he was doing.

"We should play spin the bottle." Kiba suggested, smiling. Surprisingly, the majority agreed, and everyone sat in a circle. With the exceptions of Sasuke and Gaara who were dragged into the circle by a very unlucky person. When Naruto was about to spin, Tenten arrived,

"Sorry I'm late! I forgot where you lived, Naruto." She said smiling, sitting down in the circle between Neji and Hinata.

"It's okay! You didn't miss anything, but we're about to play spin the bottle." Naruto said grinning.

"That's it? Geez, you guys are boring. Try 7 minutes in Heaven." Tenten said, ignoring the odd looks she received, especially from Lee and Neji.

"Okay, works for me. Just spin already, Naruto!" Ino chirped, desperately wanting her turn so she could spin and spend 7 minutes alone with Sasuke.

"Fine, fine!" Naruto said, spinning the bottle perfectly in the center. As it slowed to a stop, everyone gasped as the top was pointed at Konoha's lazy genius, Nara Shikamaru.

"What a drag..." He sighed.

The two boys sullenly trudged to Naruto's bedroom, since the closet was too messy to stand in, and Sasuke followed behind smirking. Once the chosen two stepped inside, Sasuke shut the door and locked it.

"We won't unlock the door until your 7 minutes are up. Have fun." His last sentence dripped with sarcasm, but Naruto intended to heed those two words gladly.

"Shikamaru, I'm glad you came to the party. I was hoping you would." He grinned, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked, curious as to why his friend would be acting so out of character.

"I was actually kinda hoping I'd be locked in here with you." He said quietly, a surprise considering it was Naruto talking. Shikamaru blushed slightly, since nobody ever told him something like that before. Next thing, his blush doubled as he felt lips against his own. Naruto backed him against a wall. Naruto bit the genius' lip, and Shikamaru moaned a little, allowing the blond to slip his tongue in. He explored every space in Shikamaru's mouth. To the disappointment of both boys, they had to break the kiss due to lack of air.

"Naruto." He breathed, gasping for air.

"Yes, Shikamaru?" The other boy said, equally breathy.

"Mou ikkai." He said, almost begging.

"No problem." He smiled, kissing the genius with more passion than the last one.

Unknown to those two, there was either hysterical laughter or 'aww'ing. A certain male byakugan user was looking through the wall, informing the guests of what was happening.

**.:.:.:Author's Note:.:.:.**

_**Mou ikkai**_**- One more time.**

**That's what that means, so yea. Yup. Hope you all like this fic! Bye-bye!**

**-KantanaAmaya-**


End file.
